fairy_without_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kallen Kozuki
|previous affiliation= Black Cats of Midnight |team= Black Knights Team Knightmare Frame A |previous team= |status= Active |relatives= Atarella Kozuki (mother) Naoto Kozuki (brother) |counterpart= Kallen Stadtfeld |occupation= Mage |magic= Takeover: Demon Soul Takeover: Dragon Soul Strength Enhancement Magic Radiation Magic |curse= |weapons= |asterisk= |expy= Kallen Kōzuki |original series= Code Geass |chapter debut= Chapter 1 }} Kallen Kozuki is an S-Class mage of Knightmare Frame, the 5th ranked mage of the Ten Wizard Saints and leader of the Neo Black Knights' Assault UnitFairy Without Wings: Chapter 237Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 238. She was the ace of the Black Knights prior to the creation of the Neo Black Knights, as well as the daughter of the Dragon turned Demon, Atarella Kozuki. Personality History Main Timeline Introductory Arc Arriving at the town of Loreon with a mutated arm, Kallen seeks help from a mage consultant. After entering a pub and identifying the person she's looking for, Kallen meets Luciano Bradley, who offers to help her under the condition that she helps him with his performance. As she agrees, it soon becomes apparent that Luciano is a wanted criminal that specializes in Blood Magic. Fortunately, she is saved by Lelouch Lamperouge, who defeats the villain. He asks her to join his guild - Knightmare Frame - in order to properly help her with her demonic deformity. Despite her painful past experiences, Kallen agrees to join Lelouch. Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 1 Upon arriving to the guild in the town of Homura, Kallen learns that she's on a 2-week probation period until she becomes a full-pledged member of Knightmare Frame. She and Lelouch venture around the guild building, the former meeting different members until they reach for the guild master herself, Marianne Lamperouge, Lelouch's mother. After having lunch and meeting other guild members, Kallen goes to her room to find a parcel of necessary supplies, where after she goes to sleep.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 2 Knightmare Frame Arc Sylvas Arc Fighting Spirit Arc Pursuit of Justice Arc Philosopher's Stone Arc Kraken's Eye Arc Theater Production Arc Unistrad Arc Journey to Hell Arc Oracion Seis Arc Edolas Arc Black Knight Arc Sindel Arc Aftermath Arc Tenrou Island Arc Footsteps Toward Destiny Arc One Thousand One Blades Arc End of the Nightmare Arc Rise to Power Arc Yawgmoth Island Arc Nirix Arc Return of Fairy Tail Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Envoy from the Future Arc Cracked Gemstone Arc Guild War Arc Mordred Timeline Relationships Atarella Kozuki Erza Scarlet-Knightwalker Mirajane Strauss Naomi Inoue Shirley Fenette Wendy Marvell Division Commander Lahar Lelouch Lamperouge Naoto Kozuki Suzaku Kururugi Black Cats of Midnight Fairy Tail Iron Star Knightmare Frame Kraken's Eye Order of the Dragon Slayers Ten Wizard Saints Magic and Abilities Radiation Magic *Radiation Beam *Breaker X *Radiant Wave Surge *Radiant Wave Shield *Radiant Wave Beam *Radiant Wave Blast *Geiger Cannon *Devastation Buster Takeover Demon Soul *Guren *Guren Seiten Dragon Soul *Radiation Dragon Slayer Magic Strength Enhancement Magic Equipment Trivia *Her demonically deformed right arm at the beginning of the series is in reference to the primary weapon of the Knightmare Frame her expy of the same name pilots in Code Geass; the Guren Mk.II and subsequent versions' Radiant Wave Surger. *Kallen's demonic form at the beginning of the series was actually inspired by Pride Demons from the Dragon Age series.Draconichero18's DeviantArt Journal: Fairy Without Wings Fun Facts Battles and Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Knightmare Frame Category:Black Knights Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Kraken's Eye Category:Iron Star Category:Black Cats of Midnight Category:Spoiler Category:Demons Category:Order of the Dragon Slayers Category:Deceased (Mordred Timeline) Category:Dragons Category:Neo Black Knights